Pasando el rato en Minnesota
by Keep Dreaming Darling
Summary: No hay nada mejor que alejarse del ruido, la presion y la fama.


**Hola, soy Abi DiLaurentis; esta es mi nueva cuenta. Lo siento mucho por estar tan desaparecida y por dejar todas mis historias, pero estuve muy depresiva y la creatividad no quería venir a mí, así que me desgane y borre todo. Planeo empezar de nuevo con mis fics, solo que ahora incluiré de mi otro OTP también (Larry Stylinson).**

**Sin más que añadir espero disfruten de este fic, la idea me vino de repente y quise escribirla. Estoy un poco oxidada, así que no sean crueles.**

**ENJOY**

* * *

El cielo azul sobre nosotros, la fresca brisa que soplaba y el cómodo césped que nos sostenía; Si, había olvidado lo relajante que era descansar en Minnesota. Apenas podía creer que Gustavo nos diera una semana libre y mucho menos que nos dejara venir a nuestra antigua ciudad. Lo bueno de todo esto, es que aquí éramos solo cuatro chicos normales y no las estrellas de la famosa Boy Band como en California.

Sentí a Logan suspirar de pronto a mi lado.

- Momentos como estos me hacen querer olvidar ser una celebridad – Exclamo.

- No es tan malo – Argumento James, acomodándose a mi costado – Lo haces sonar como si fuera duro.

- En cierta forma lo es – Interrumpí – No hay privacidad ni respeto.

- Si, pero cientos de adolescentes sueñan con lo que estamos viviendo – Susurro somnoliento el castaño – Viajar, conocer gente y presentarte cada noche frente a miles de personas que gritan tu nombre.

Hubo un silencio después de las palabras de James, los cuatro meditamos en lo que dijo encontrándole toda la razón; éramos muy afortunados de haber conseguido esta oportunidad y cualquier incomodidad era un precio a pagar.

- ¡Miren chicos! – Exclamo Carlos entusiasmado apuntando al cielo – Esa nube luce como la cabeza gigante de Gustavo.

- No, no es cier... – Comenzó Logan pero cambio su expresión al momento de darse cuenta que en sí, en efecto lo era – Wau, da la sensación que nos estuviera observando.

- ¡Es increíble! – Exclame irritado - No puedo creer que ni aquí, ese cerdo productor nos deje en paz.

- Tranquilo, Kenny – Susurro James a mi lado – Él no está realmente aquí.

- Aún – Finalizo Logan con voz irónica.

Los cuatro seguimos recostados, mirando al cielo cada uno perdido en sus propios pensamientos. De pronto James, cayo dormido a mi lado, sus brazos se cerraron posesivamente alrededor de mi cintura mientras su cabeza se recostó sobre mi pecho.

"_Mierda"_

Había olvidado que el niño bonito suele hacer eso cuando dormimos juntos, _solos en nuestra habitación_, en donde nadie nunca entra.

Logan me dio una mirada confundida y Carlos solo levanto las cejas.

- Este… yo… - Que se suponía que debía decir, "_Hey chicos, James y yo llevamos saliendo 3 años a escondidas de ustedes y de todo el mundo y teníamos miedo de decirles porque pensamos que podríamos arruinar todo_" Eso no es algo que puedes poner en una sola oración ni mucho menos tan de repente – Creo que… James me confundió con su almohada.

El niño bonito se revolvió a mi lado, levantando levemente una de sus largas piernas y la puso protectoramente sobre una de las mías.

- Te amo Kenny – Susurro de pronto.

"Doble mierda" Sé que James habla en sueños pero tuvo que hacerlo justo en este momento.

Vi que la expresión de Logan se suavizo hasta volverse una mueca burlona.

- Descuida Kendall – Exclamo con sarcasmo – Carlos y yo siempre supimos que querías meterte en sus pantalones.

- ¡¿Qué?! – Alce la voz atónito, mi grito provoco que el castaño despertara y al darse cuenta de su posición se movió rápidamente lejos de mí.

- ¿Qué está pasando? – Pregunto confundido.

- Nada, solo que Kendall quiere meterse en tus pantalones – Respondió Litos con su natural inocencia.

- ¿Qué? – James se ruborizo - ¿Cómo es eso Kendall?

- Ni lo intentes – Respondí – Ya lo saben.

- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo? – Pregunto asombrado.

- Amm no lo sé – Comencé burlón – Puede ser que notaron nuestras miradas o también por el hecho de que te lanzaste sobre mi mientras dormías.

- No se preocupen chicos – Interrumpió Logan – Todos lo sospechábamos, eran tema de conversación cada vez que se retiraban a su cuarto – Agrego luego con una chispa maléfica en los ojos – Incluso Katie, ella tiene una apuesta con Bitters sobre quien está en la cima.

- Y ustedes nos iban a decir esto cuando – Pregunte incrédulo.

- Cuando ustedes nos contaran lo suyo primero – Respondió pagado de sí mismo el genio.

- Y… ustedes, ¿Están bien con esto? – Pregunto James algo asustado por la respuesta.

- Claro que si par de idiotas – Respondió Logan – Nunca dejaría de ser su amigo por sus preferencias amorosas, eso no tendría sentido.

- Yo encuentro que es genial que sean novios – Exclamo Carlos.

- Gracias chicos – Respondí aliviado.

Los cuatro volvimos a recostarnos sobre el césped, pero esta vez James estaba sobre mis brazos mientras yo acariciaba su cabello descuidadamente.

- Hey a propósito – Me acorde de repente - ¿A quién le aposto Katie?

- No te lo diré – Respondió el genio.

Luego articulo con sus labios "James"

- ¡¿Qué?! – Grite asombrado – Eso no puede ser, yo soy todo masculino y James es todo tan… James.

- Si, pero Katie afirma que por ser el más alto – Argumenta Logan.

- Así que al parecer yo soy tu dominante Kenny – Susurro burlonamente el castaño a mi lado.

- Cállate, Jamie – Exclame ofendido – Tu y yo sabemos que yo soy el que esta sobre tu trasero.

- Yyuu chicos, no quiero saber tanto – Se quejó Litos tapándose los oídos.

Los tres reímos por su reacción y volvimos a hacer lo que hacíamos, pasar el rato en nuestra antigua ciudad; lejos de la fama, la presión y el smog.


End file.
